Chrono Trigger 2
by SkyeGavin
Summary: Robo and Ayla don't appear, Marle and Lucca share a moment and then there is the inevitable betrayal that everyone saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this _years ago_, when I was 8-10. It is quite frankly, stupid.**** Don't expect any of this to make sense.**** Critique/criticism will be forwarded to my past self.  
**

5 years after beating Lavos, Crono, Marle and Lucca were 15yrs old. Lucca was a famous scientist, Marle was learning not to stay in the castle and Crono became good with his katana and could control his lightning magic better then ever. Marle and Crono sometimes snuck out of their houses and went to the Cafe in Choras and stole some food from Medina Market. Some Mystics still hated humans even if Magus and Ozzie were erased from history. Crono learned from a Imp Mystic how to hover. "Just use a spark...all you need is to use your magic OK?" Iipi said. Crono still secretly used the Epoch. He found out it could go into space. Crono found different planets and killed any Lavos there. After that he finally got some rest... until the eve of the Leene fair...

---

Crono looked at his hands. They were slightly transparent. There were several suns oddly. "Wh, wha, where am I?" he muttered. He turned around. His dream was in another planet. He saw Marle, Magus, Frog, Lucca and himself battling ten adult Lavos. All of the Lavos aimed at Marle! He saw himself trying to save Marle, but he...didn't make it. Marle's body turned to ash...then to nothing.

---

"Crono? Wake up! This is bad!" Crono opened his eyes. Sunlight twinkled though the branches of the trees. He saw Marle.

"Marle...I, I had a prophecy, Lavos, you...you," Crono stammered, tears in his eyes.

"I had the same dream. It's ok. I know where that place is...It's called Chellao. It's a planet not far...Lucca is fixing the Epoch," Marle said calmly.

"Are we going there? To kill the Lavos?" Crono asked wiping his eyes.

"Of course!" Marle replied. She looked around. "Ah, um, how often do you clean your room?" Marle asked, brushing some green Mystic slime off her hair.

"Did you fight some Mystics?" Crono asked seeing she was covered in Bellbird slime.

"Yes, Mystics are acting strange...They are supposed to like humans...unless Ozzie Ancestor found the Epoch. If that's the case...we are in trouble.

---

"Lucca, we need Frog and Magus." Marle said packing the Epoch with food and water.

"We only have 3 seats, Marle!" Lucca replied softly.

"Ok then...when we get to Chellao, me and Crono will stay there...You can get Magus and Frog!" Marle said. "Geeze Lucca, I'm the stupid princess and you're a genius," Marle laughed.

"Hey!" Lucca started to giggle.

"Am I missing something?" Crono asked the two giggling girls.

"No, nothing! You wouldn't understand. Your a guy!" Lucca struggled to say.

"I'll power up the engine...Lucca! Please stop laughing! I need your help. Marle, go say goodbye to the King...just in case we can't revive you..." Crono said. Lucca stopped laughing.

"Whadda you mean? Did you and Marle have another prophecy?" Lucca asked sharply. Crono nodded.

"I'll die. The Lavos will kill me." Marle said strangely calm.

"Aren't you scared?" Lucca asked sadly.

"Why? If it's my time, it's my time."

"Geeze, Marle, you've changed since Crono's death." Lucca murmured.

"Why did you revive me. Huh?" Crono asked curiously.

"You left behind too many people who need you," Marle replied bowing.

"Too many people?" Crono asked. Marle looked at Crono.

"Heaps. Your mum and everybody else," Marle said in a sort of final voice. Marle left to get a drink. A sec later she came back.

"Back so soon?" Lucca asked suspiciously.

"Yes..." Marle said dully. Crono looked at her carefully.

"Marle, pass me that spanner please..." Crono said innocently. Marle bended down and Crono drew his katana and struck Marle. Lucca gasped as Marle turned into a Lavos spawn. Crono stabbed its eye. Green slime oozed out. The Lavos disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"How did you know?" Lucca tried to say.

"Marle can't drink without getting her hair wet...her hair turns gold when it is wet." Crono answered the unsaid question. Marle walked back into the room. Her hair was goldish on the tips. "Told you." Crono said to Lucca.

"Huh?" Marle was confused.

"Oh nothing," Lucca smiled. "Come on, the Epoch is ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

Crono looked at Chellao. It was hazy.

"I'll be back," Lucca said.

"Nice place huh, Crono?" Marle said pulling out her bow. Crono nodded. They were on a island, surrounded by glistening water. "Better start swimming," Marle shrugged. Crono put his hand in the water. He withdrew his hand quickly.

"Mystics. Nereids, five at least," Crono said hastily. Marle drew her bow and equipped it with charcoal burners. Crono threw Marle in the air. An explosion came from the lake.

"Guard the water!" a deep voice yelled. Crono saw 50 Ayla/Kino look-alikes.

"Drop your weapons, Lava-King betrayers!" Marle shot a dozen people.

"Get it!" a green haired Ayla said. Many cave people shot maple coloured spears at Marle. Marle looked at Crono. Crono let out a huge lightning bolt. Marle used a similar ice attack.

"Run!" Crono yelled. Just then, the Epoch landed above the water.

"Get on the wing!" Lucca yelled. A arrow hit Crono's arm. Crono managed to get on the wing. Marle bent down and mumbled something. The arrow wound disappeared.

"Thanks," Crono mumbled.

"Crono?" a croaky voice said. Crono turned around to see Frog.

"Frog! How are ya going?" Crono said happily.

"Good, if you want to know, I speak like you guys now!" Frog replied.

"Hi Magus, found Schala?" Marle asked.

"Hmph, no…" Magus said roughly.

"Look out!" Lucca screamed. A boy that looked like Crono but had green hair jumped on the ship and held a knife to Marle.

"Take me or it gets it!" he mumbled. Lucca mouthed something to Crono.

"Get away from Marle!" Frog threatened.

"Shuddup…You want to get rid of La…vos? Then take me…family die." he said. Crono looked at him.

"What's your name?" Crono asked.

"Chrano. You Crono right? I like you so I took your form." the kid Chrano said.

"Ah, thanks." Crono stammered.

"Why do you like him?" Magus said angrily.

"He cool, you not obviously." Chrano said tauntingly . Magus tried to attack Chrano but Frog drew his sword.

"Don't try!" Frog croaked. Chrano gave Magus a triumphant look.

"Stop fighting!" Marle shouted. Chrano, Frog and Magus stopped talking. Marle turned to Chrano. "Now…where is Lavos?" Marle asked sweetly.

"I think…"Chrano mumbled. He gazed up at the three suns. "It's their feeding time. So Lavos would be at the tech centre." Chrano whispered.

"Good, now we take out Lavos…destroy this 'tech centre' and kill the Lavos supporters." Magus said simply.

"It's not that easy. Many people try kill them. Failed. Without Lavos it's believed that this planet will disappear." Chrano sniffed.

"Chrano, how many used magic?" Lucca asked.

"Magic? It's not allowed to be used. Punished if you do." Chrano answered.

"How powerful are your people? Are they primitive or really advanced?" Crono asked.

"Lavos has info from every planet. He was born here. This is where Lavos began so he wouldn't destroy us." Chrano mumbled.

"So…you're a Lavos supporter?" Magus growled.

"N-no!" Chrano said like he was lying.

"Where is the tech centre?" Frog asked.

"Not far. Big blue building." Chrano said smiling.

"Crono I hope this isn't a trap." Marle whispered. Crono saw a reflection in Frog's sword. Chrano's skin turned white and instead of green eyes, red eye twinkled evilly. Crono turned around quickly. Chrano was normal.

"What the?!" Crono muttered.

"Yes Crono, I am a Lavos supporter and a cyborg! But hey, at least you will be able to battle Lavos in the gardens!" Crono heard in his head. Crono knew nobody else could hear this. Lucca flew the Epoch and landed it on top of the tech centre. Oh no! Chrano led them into the tech centre.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Chrano's little speech is...bizarre. Thrilling non-ending next chapter)**

Crono grabbed Marle.

"Huh?"

"Marle! Chrano can't be trusted! He is a Lavos supporter and we are falling into his trap!" Crono said worried.

"Lavos supporter? Chrano? Come on Crono! He is a kid who lost his parents!" Marle said annoyed.

"Looks can be deceiving, Marle!" Crono reminded.

"Hurry up Crono!" Lucca yelled.

"Come on Crono…it's only Lavos why are you afraid?" Chrano's voice echoed in his head.

"Hurry up, I can see Lavos." Magus whispered. Chrano giggled.

"Huh? What the…?" Lucca began and fainted.

"Lucca!" Marle screamed.

"Marle! Shields up!" Crono yelled. A shield of lightning surrounded Crono. Marle, Frog and Magus fainted.

"Heh, heh. Lavos's power too much Crono? It's okay. You are strong so you can come in. That Magus guy is full of hate isn't he? Frog? Too soft. Lucca too weak and Marle too stupid. You are cool," Chrano said calmly

"Did you do that?! You filthy-"

"Don't be happy. Negative will only make you stronger. I am from Guardia, 1200BC. Lavos WAS great even if he destroyed the heavens. That Zeal thought she could handle Lavos . Guardia has no future. But you like an Imp had to change history!" Chrano said fiercely. His hand became metallic, his eyes glowed red. "You are destined to become one of us! Sorry Crono!" Chrano shot Crono. You are strong, heh heh." Chrano's voice became distant.

"Chrano! I promise I will kill you!" Crono said weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's with all the revenge reviews lately hmm?**

**More Chrano wackiness. Also, what is a tran-sacter...?**

**------  
**

Crono tried to open his eyes.

"Hmm! I think he's awake."

"Huh?" Crono groaned.

"Chrano. Get the food. Let's see what he is capable of…" a voice said. Crono opened his eyes. A green haired girl was on a computer. "Oh hello Crono. I am Zilma, Chrano's designer. I'll be working on you next."

"Crono?" Marle was on a metal bench. "They are going to make you a cyborg!" Chrano walked over to Crono.

"You are going to be my brother. You're lucky! You are getting a language filter and a helps you change form. Marle? She is getting a new memory bank," Chrano said happily.

"Get me out of here! Crono!" Frog was in a tube. Magus was plugged up to a generator and Lucca was about to be worked on.

"Lucca! Lucca!" Crono was bashed across the head. "Lucca, Marle, sorry…"

------

Crono woke up. He was finished. He looked at his hands. He had a built-in machine gun, X-ray vision and a Lavos detector. "I'm a cyborg?"

"No you're a Cheloid. The best," Chrano said.

"Huh? What about my friends?" Crono asked.

"They are now Lavos Warriors, they die fighting Lavos. Except for Marle... I mean Nadia."

"How do you know her name?"

"We are bros now. I know everything you know, same for you."

"Marle…is like me?" Crono said.

"Cheer up C.R.O.N.O. She's a Cheloid. A very good model!"

"You! I've lost my soul! I'm now just a Cheloid! My family will never see me again!" Crono yelled. His hand turned into uzis. "I keep my promises!" Chrano grinned and pressed a self-destruct button on his hand.

"Sorry. But the tech center has gotta blow. The mighty Lavos will reign over all of the galaxy forever! Your friends will die. You can't die Crono. I will die. You were designed to serve Lavos forever!" Chrano said menacingly.

"Help us…"

"Help us Chellao…"

"Chellao, help…"

"Where are these voices coming from?" Crono put a lightning shield around Lucca, Frog, Magus and Marle.

"Nooo!" Chrano yelled. The lab exploded. Marle opened her eyes.

"Crono. Take me to the Epoch. I'll fly everybody home."

-------

Crono stayed on Chellao. He looked at his reflection in the lake. "A cyborg? Oh man," he groaned. Crono heard a Lavos call.

"Crono! Come here!"

"Shut up!" Crono yelled. "I feel hungry," Crono moaned. Suddenly a Lavos came around the corner.

-------

**And this is where it ends. Hope you've...uh, enjoyed the story? **


End file.
